The present invention relates to a computer system for performing real time control which has means for identifying faulty components within the system. More particularly, the present invention relates to such systems wherein a number of redundant information or data paths are provided to allow for accurate fault identification and to accommodate bypassing faulty components.
Computer systems are commonly utilized to control a wide variety of machinery, performing a wide variety of numerous complex tasks, processes or operations. In order for a computer system to properly accomplish a desired control function, it must rely upon a network to provide the necessary data to perform its controlling function. The network will most commonly consist of a number of sensors for detecting any of the variety of inputs, status or the like and any number of data busses or interfaces for communicating the sensed information to the computer system.
Control information is commonly sent back through the network in response to the sensed information for maintaining proper control of the desired operation. With a complex series of sensors, networks, busses, inputs/outputs and transferring devices, a failure can often arise in such a complex network. Therefore, provisions have to be made to account for errors or failures within the computer system or the information network. Failures must not only be detected and evaluated, but if possible, provisions must be made to circumvent errors or equipment failures in order to allow the system to perform its intended function with the remainder of the network and system in place.